Starry Skies
by AmberWings
Summary: (Just a little bit of WAFF I wrote one day before I fell asleep.) Insomnia is keeping Akane awake one night, but it's also keeping up another. R/A


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ranma ½! It belongs to that genius, Rumiko Takashi! So don't sue me!  
  
~*~Starry Skies~*~  
  
-1:04 AM- The digital clock next to the bed flashed luminescent green, and the young woman in the bed could not sleep. Sighing, Akane Tendo rolled onto her back, and stared at the ceiling. Why can't I sleep? Her mind thought wearily, though her heart knew the answer. Ranma.. Frowning slightly, the bed's inhabitant sat up, and brushed her blue-black hair away from her finely sculpted face.  
  
At her sudden movement, a small black piglet raised his head from the girl's pillow, and blinked his eyes sleepily. "Bwee?" P-Chan questioned, and Akane scooped him into her arms, preoccupied with her thoughts. "I can't sleep, P-Chan, I have too much on my mind," Akane murmured absently, stroking the stiff, black bristles on the piglet's head. "Do you think the night air will help?" she asked the small creature, who bweed softly in agreement.  
  
Akane walked swiftly and silently down the hall and staircase, making sure she jumped over the squeaky step. She made her way through the silent house, and got to the backdoor. She slid it open quietly, and left it open. Akane sat down gracefully on the porch, and straightened her pale blue night dress, while gazing out at the koi pond and the endless span of sky. Her velvet-brown eyes took in its beauty, and she sighed softly in pleasure. The stars reflected in the still water, and the effect was quite calming. The young woman's eyes gradually cleared of its restlessness and anxiety, and took on a more relaxed look. Akane rearranged herself into a more comfortable position with P-Chan on her lap, and from the open door behind her a figure emerged.  
  
"Akane, what are you doin' out so late?" Ranma mumbled, his voice betraying the fatigue he felt, and another feeling. Concern? Akane mused silently. Concern over me? She shook her head slowly, and spoke aloud, "Thinking." Ranma made a hesitant step towards her, and asked unsurely, "Can I join you?"  
  
Shocked at the polite question when she had expected a scathing remark, she nodded mutely, and motioned vaguely with her right hand. Ranma sat down lightly next to her, and Akane noticed that he was close enough that she could smell him. He smells kind of nice, she thought, sniffing the air experimentally. Not like sweat or anything, just. nice. He looks kind of nice, too. Akane blushed, thankful that it was dark enough to cover the red flush spreading across her face. But he does, really. She took in his storm blue eyes which were clouded over with slight worry, the ever-present pigtail going down his neck, his baggy black pants, and the loose white shirt he was wearing.  
  
Just as she finished that thought, P-Chan bweed in rage and scrambled off Akane's lap. He leapt at Ranma, his minute fangs bared, squealing wildly all the while. Ranma merely dodged the little ball of fury, and the little missile fell off the porch, dazed. "P-Chan!" Akane swiftly rose to her feet, and looked about anxiously for her beloved pet. Ranma leaned over to his right, and picked up the black animal by his bandana. "R-, uh, I mean the pig is fine," he told her, holding out the little beast. "You might wanna put him inside, though, 'cause when he wakes up he won't be too thrilled." Akane simply nodded, and put P-Chan inside the dark house, closing the door behind him. She heard P- Chan suddenly rise to his feet, and scratch wildly on the door. "BWEE!" he squealed, and Akane could feel the slight undertone of rage in his squeal. I better not let him out, she thought, surprised at how her darling piglet was acting. He might attack Ranma again, and who knows what will happen. P- Chan could injure himself badly! Then she remembered how Ranma had said 'R' instead of 'P-Chan' when he picked him up. Something seems fishy, but I'll figure it out later.  
  
She turned around briskly, and settled herself down next to Ranma's left again, but this time close enough that their shoulders almost touched. "So, Ranma," Akane breathed gently while she looked at the stars, "Why are you out here?" Akane sensed Ranma squirm uncomfortably, then relax again.  
  
"I heard you come outside, and I was worried." Akane made an undistinguishable sound in her throat, and Ranma went on. "Also, I had a nightmare." Ranma shuddered involuntarily, and didn't stop until Akane put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Hey, so far Ranma's been nice, Akane realized. Maybe, just maybe, he feels the way I do? Then Akane grinned wryly into the distance, hoping it was too dark for anyone to see. Or maybe he doesn't want to get malletted into next week. Akane's grin faded away almost as soon as it appeared, and was replaced by a concerned expression.  
  
"Please, tell me about it." Akane could feel Ranma shudder under her hand again, so she put her other hand on his arm, just above his elbow. Ranma immediately froze, but the started to explain his dream in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"It was about Saffron," he mumbled softly. "It was about the part when I thought you were dying." He shivered, and the raven-haired girl knew that it wasn't because of the chill breeze. She patted his arm comfortingly, though she herself became slightly afraid when she remembered it. I wonder why we aren't acting like we normally do. Akane tried to puzzle it out, and as she thought this, she said absently, "Why were you so afraid?" Ranma looked out at the stars, his eyes distant.  
  
"You were the closest person I had to a friend."  
  
Were? Not any more? Akane felt the blood drain from her face, and hoped that Ranma didn't hear her heart shattering. "Were?" she whispered, as a tear trickled down her pale face.  
  
"Yeah, were," He replied, sounding vague and distant.. "Because to me now, you're more than a friend." Ranma immediately stiffened as soon as he finished speaking, and clamped a hand tightly over his mouth, as if he was afraid that it would say something else he didn't want it to. Akane blinked once or twice in surprise. More than a friend.?  
  
She smiled, and put a gentle hand on the one clapped to his mouth. She pulled it away from his face softly, revealing a frightened, yet hopeful look. Then, she planted a sweet kiss on his mouth, a kiss as soft as swan's down. Then she pulled her face back, and smiled at his dumbfounded expression. Sighing in content, she giggled softly, "You look like I hit you on the back of the head with a stick." Ranma immediately snapped out of his daze, and tried to speak, but for once, the words didn't come easily. "Akane, I, I've l-loved you ever since I first met you. Do you l-love me?" Akane silenced him with another kiss, and then leaned on his strong shoulder. "Ranma, you baka, I love you too."  
  
Content, Ranma held her, and they both looked up at the starry skies above them.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Awwww, just a little bit of WAFF I wrote one day before going to bed, and yes, I know Akane and Ranma are a bit OOC. I personally think it is bad, but when I showed it to my friend, she loved it. So what do you think? Please review! (And please, no flames! I don't mind constructive criticism, but flames just really bother me.) Thanks, AmberWings 


End file.
